Un Beso Y Me Rendire
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Gaara el chico mas popular de la escuela y un Yakuza, Shino el bicho raro de la escuela, personalidades distintas, armas, besos, "-El amor no es permitido en nuestro mundo de armas-...-Dame un beso y me rendire...-"   ShinoXGaara, Lemon, mundo alternativo
1. Vidas Peligrosas

Hola

Bueno les traigo una historia de tres capítulos, rara, retorcida y, en lo que a mí concierne, algo linda.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto

**Aclaraciones**

Narración normal

A d v e r t e n c i a s: este capítulo contiene lemon.

Capitulo 1

"Vidas Peligrosas"

El viento soplo fuertemente, unas hojas de algún árbol cayeron sobre mí, otro viento y las hojas de mi libro se movieron a causa de esto, bufe molesto, alce la vista un poco.

La mayoría de los alumnos de los alumnos estaban en las áreas verdes, como yo, solo que la diferencia era que todos los demás estaban acompañados, y yo estaba solo, a mi alrededor no había nadie más, parecía haber una barrera imaginaria que nadie podía atravesar.

Mire hacia los lados, un árbol a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, otro al frente y unos dos metros después estaban las personas, nadie se acercaba, ¿tan diferente era?, ¿Qué había de malo conmigo?, solo porque era callado, tal vez porque usaba una gran chamarra, tal vez porque usaba siempre lentes negro, tal vez simplemente era raro.

Mire el edificio de color crema que estaba frente a las áreas verdes, en letras de metal decía: "Konoha", el nombre de la escuela, una de las escuelas más reconocidas, la cual poco a poco estaba decayendo, la maldita escuela que solo permitía gente con dinero.

Cerré el libro y lo metí a mi mochila, saque un cuaderno y una pluma, empecé a escribir algo sin sentido cuando escuche unos gritos y chillidos, volví a alzar la vista y como si saliera de la nada lo vi.

Sabaku no Gaara, dije en mi mente.

Un chico de cabello rojo carmesí, un rojo atrayente y provocativo, ojos aguamarina, ojos sin expresión alguna, piel blanca y tersa como si fuera de porcelana, cuerpo delgado y estilizado, Sabaku no Gaara el chico más popular y guapo de la escuela.

Mire los ojos de Gaara, los cuales estaban remarcados por unas grandes ojeras, pero en vez de ser desagradable le daba un toque un poco mas lúgubre, me gustaban sus ojos.

Recuerdo que Gaara había sido transferido de otra escuela hace como tres años, según había escuchado lo transfirieron por problemas de conducta, tal vez lo más importante de todo era que Gaara era un Yakuza, por eso podía pagar la escuela, un Yakuza que va a la escuela, ¡que original!

La vestimenta de Gaara consistía en tenis negros, pantalón de mezclilla entubado que remarcaba su trasero dejando de lado la imaginación, una camisa de vestir roja arremangada hasta los codos y una mochila color rojo.

Gaara me miro por un momento, su rostro emitió una leve mueca, camino hasta el árbol que estaba al lado, dejo la mochila y se sentó en el pasto, acomodo la mochila a modo de almohada y se acostó recargando la cabeza en la mochila, su camisa se subió y dejo a la vista una parte de su abdomen.

Volví a escuchar los chillidos y gritos de las chicas que lo veían a una distancia corta, con eso recordé que Gaara no solo era el chico más popular y guapo de la escuela, sino que también era algo así como el jodido icono sexual de la escuela.

Todos o por lo menos la mayoría estaban obsesionados con él, soñaban con él, deseaban que Gaara los mirara y que les diera una oportunidad de acercarse, pero Gaara era un maldito vanidoso que solo cogía con quien el pensara que lo merecía, y "cogía" a medias, lo máximo que había dejado llegar a alguien había sido sexo oral, claro el fue el que lo recibió.

A Gaara le tenías que suplicar y tal vez, solo tal vez te diera una oportunidad, le encanta jugar física y psicológicamente con las personas, sin ser despectivo con hombres o mujeres, enamoraba, engañaba, torturaba y dañaba a todos por igual.

Y todos caían en su trampa, nadie podía salir ileso, y es que era tan atrayente, todo en el parecía decir sexo, todo en el era tan perfecto que te provocaba querer besarlo en cuanto lo tenias enfrente.

Lo volví a mirar por otro instante, no negaba que me gustaba, pero no estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, tengo los pies en la tierra.

Pude escuchar el timbre, suspire levemente, aun tenía una hora de descanso, pero mi estomago me pedía comida, cerré el cuaderno y observe la etiqueta, "Shino Abúrame" , ese era mi nombre, según dicen soy el chico más raro que existe, no me importa, no veo interés en esta escuela y no necesito de alguien más para sobrevivir, soy completamente independiente.

Me pare y fui a la cafetería a comer algo, supongo que todos me miraban raro por el hecho de no tener amigos y ser callado, tire la basura de mi comida, mire mi reloj en mi muñeca, aun me quedaban 30 minutos de hora libre, decidí irme al salón.

Cuando llegue al salón, escuche unos leves susurros mientras estaba afuera, supuse que los murmullos fueron obra de mi imaginación, abrí la puerta con cautela y entre al salón sin hacer ruido, apenas estaba entrando cuando escuche un quejido.

Volteé la cabeza hacia el pizarrón a un extremo de la sala, Gaara estaba recargado en la pared con la mirada hacia el techo, tenía la boca entreabierta y sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado.

Lo mire extrañado, abrió un poco más la boca y soltó un pequeño gemido, baje la vista y pude notar a un chica arrodillada frente a él, fruncí el seño, alce la mirada y me encontré con que Gaara me veía con una mueca de burla en su rostro.

Salí del salón y me recargue en la pared, pude escuchar otro gemido, bufe molesto, escuche a la chica haciendo un berrinche y acto seguido, la chica salía a empujones del salón, en cuanto me vio frunció el seño, Gaara salió calmadamente del salón, ya no estaba sonrojado.

-¡Gaara-kun!- chillo molesta la chica

-Lárgate- contesto Gaara cortante

-Pero…-

-Lárgate- esta vez alzo un poco más la voz

La chica se asusto y se fue corriendo, suspire siguiendo a la chica con la mirada, Gaara camino y se posiciono enfrente de mi

-No vuelvas a hacer eso en el salón- le regañe desganado

-¿Quién te crees?-

-El presidente del comité estudiantil-

Entre al salón, Gaara me siguió, fui hacia mi banca, jale la silla y me senté, deje mi mochila a un lado, Gaara arrastro un poco la mesa y se sentó sobre esta.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- pregunto viendo la ventana

-Nada, solo no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir-

-¿Y si vuelve a ocurrir?-

-Suspensión- declare demandante

Se paro y me tomo de la chamarra, me estampo contra la pared fuertemente, ahogue un pequeño quejido de dolor, Gaara tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

-¿Sabes con quien te estás metiendo?-

-A mi no me asustas-

Sonrió de medio lado y me soltó, suspiro y volvió a sentarse sobre la mesa.

-Me gustas Shino- se lamio los labios provocadoramente –Si no fuera por esos lentes y esa estúpida chamarra probablemente ahora estaría enamorado de ti-

-¿A qué viene el chiste?-

Rio levemente y puso mi mochila en sus rodillas.

-De acuerdo, no eres como los demás-

-¿Es eso relevante?-

Se encogió de hombros y miro el reloj de pared del salón

-Es divertido, soy tan popular que todos quieren algo conmigo, nada parece tener alguna dificultad, excepto tu, tienes algo raro-

Sonrió y se levanto, dejo la mochila en la banca y se acerco un poco a mí.

-Si te quitaras los lentes…-

-No caigo en juegos infantiles-

Esta vez me sonrió a mí, al menos trataba de no caer en esa falsa sonrisa.

-Adiós Shino-kun- dijo de forma melosa

Fruncí el seño, Gaara salió del salón.

Podría ser guapo, podría atraerme, podría ser la una persona que me había interesado en toda mi vida, pero momentos como estos me daban ganas de golpearlo.

Estire los brazos y pase la vista por el salón, vi mi reloj de mano, aun faltaban 20 minutos para que iniciara la clase, este sería un día algo aburrido.

**..:::..**

Suspire y golpee la puerta tres veces, mire mi reloj de mano, aun no era muy tarde, la puerta se abrió despacio, Gaara apareció de entre las sombras, se tallaba los ojos insistentemente y bostezaba, tenía el cabello desaliñado, no traía playera, traía un pantalón rojo de dormir a media cintura y estaba descalzo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto somnoliento

-Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero el profesor me puso como tu tutor-

Me miro cansado y se hiso a un lado, entre al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

La habitación tenía una cama en el extremo izquierdo, en el otro extremo estaba una cómoda de color crema con los cajones abiertos y ropa amontonada a los lados, al lado una mesita de noche con una computadora y enfrente una ventana deslizante adicionada con un pequeño balcón.

Gaara me examino por un instante, se acerco a mí, me tomo de la chamarra y me aventó a la cama.

-Si vamos a estudiar será a mi manera-

Se subió a la cama y se sentó a un lado mío, suspire y saque un libro de mi mochila.

-¿En qué consistió la guerra fría?-

-No se- contesto desganado

-¿una consecuencia de la segunda guerra mundial?-

-No me interesa- se miro las uñas y suspiro

-¿Cuándo fue lanzada la primera bomba atómica?-

-Algún día-

Conté mentalmente hasta diez

-¿Qué fue el milagro mexicano?-

-La virgen de Guadalupe en una tortilla-

Rechine los dientes y cerré el libro.

-Esto no es divertido-

-Tienes razón- bostezo –Estoy tan cansado-

-Historia es una de las materias que tienes que aprobar, junto con Cálculo, Química, Literatura y Humanidades-

-Te olvidaste de Física-

Comenzó a tararear una canción, esto era frustrante, estruje el libro entre mis manos.

-Pon atención- comencé a buscar la pagina en la que estaba

-No gastes tu tiempo en esto, al final los maestros serán sobornados, pasare con un mínimo de 9 y nadie notara nada-

-No entiendo para que estas en una escuela si no te importa estudiar-

Me volteo a ver y bufo molesto.

-La guerra fría fue un enfrentamiento ideológico liderado por estados unidos y la unión soviética; una consecuencia de la segunda guerra mundial, el muro de Berlín; el 6 de agosto se lanzo la primera bomba atómica y el milagro mexicano fue un periodo en el que hubo una serie de reformas económicas y sociales para desarrollar el mercado interno y la industria-

Mire atónito a Gaara, suspire y guarde el libro en la mochila, me baje de la cama y me senté en el suelo.

-No entiendo porque si eres inteligente te haces el idiota-

-Cállate- dijo en tono amenazante

Suspire y mire la ventana, un aire fresco entro por la ventana y me golpeo en la cara.

-El profesor dijo que tenía que estar al menos dos horas explicándote los temas-

-¡Yupi!- dijo sarcásticamente

Fruncí el seño, esta sería una noche larga, Gaara bajo de la cama y se sentó a mi lado, abrazo sus piernas y recargo la cabeza en estas.

Nos quedamos en silencio por una media hora, no sabía de qué hablar y no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, escuchaba el ruido de el viento y los grillos.

-Me gustan los gatos- susurro apenas audible –y la luna-

Parpadee un par de veces.

-Me gustan los insectos y la lluvia- me regañe enseguida por empezar a hablar de cosas estúpidas.

-Mi madre y mi tío me golpeaban-

Voltee a verlo, supuse que era una broma, pero seguía callado y abrazo un poco más sus piernas.

-Mi madre fue asesinada y a mi padre no le importo- me sentí raro al hablar de eso

Escuche una pequeña risa de parte de el

-Mi madre tenía el síndrome de muncha usen, me golpeaba me llevaba al doctor y fingía ser la madre perfecta, el tatuaje en mi frente es solo para ocultar la herida que me hizo cuando era pequeño- con la yema de los dedos rozo su tatuaje –cuando le detectaron el síndrome ella se suicido, mi tío y mi padre me hicieron el responsable y me culpaban, mi tío me golpeaba y mi padre se la pasaba culpándome, mi tío fue a la prisión, mi padre se suicido-

Escuche con atención y una rara sensación me invadió

-Soy hijo único, de chico siempre quise tener amigos pero todos me trataban como un fenómeno, mi padre solo me ve como una herramienta para su negocio, cuando tenía 7 años mataron a mi madre frente a mí, a mi padre no le importo y no hizo nada al respecto-

Sentí otra brisa de aire y de alguna forma me sentí tranquilo al hablar sobre eso con Gaara.

-Tengo dos hermanos, una hermana y un hermano, ambos mayores, mi hermana me trata como si fuera un niño con traumas irremediables y tiene problemas con el alcohol, mi hermano se encarga de la compañía de la familia, yo me adentre a la mafia, nunca he amado a alguien y nunca alguien me ha amado, y nunca he permitido que me falten al respeto-

-Tengo una tendencia al sadismo- susurre con una sonrisa en los labios –nunca he tenido una relación amorosa, las personas siempre me han tachado de fenómeno, me he acostumbrado a la soledad, cuando tenía 13 años intente suicidarme varias veces, se tocar la guitarra, odio a mi padre y todas las noches tengo pesadillas-

Volteo a verme y me sonrió levemente

-Me gusta el color rojo, se tocar el piano y el violín, me gusta hacer sufrir psicológicamente a los demás, no puedo dormir bien, padezco insomnio, mi hermana me envía a la fuerza al psicólogo y me gustan los hombres-

Su sonrisa se ensancho por lo ultimo dicho, se acerco levemente a mí, pude sentir mi corazón empezar a latir rápidamente, escuche un leve ruido después de unos instantes sentí algo en mi sien, una pistola, Gaara soltó una leve risa y se acerco un poco más.

-Ahora- recargo un poco más el arma –si le cuentas a alguien lo que acabo de decirte, estarás muerto Abúrame-

-No diré nada- dije soltando un leve suspiro

-Estas advertido-

Reí burlonamente

-¿A quién podría decírselo?, ¿no me escuchaste?, todos me creen un fenómeno.

Sonrió levemente, me gustaba su sonrisa, fuera falsa o fuera real me gustaba, mire sus ojos, la luz de la luna hacia que el pareciera tener un aura plateada.

Bajo el arma lentamente hasta a mi cuello, después la bajo un poco mas y la posiciono sobre mi pecho, justo en el corazón, me miro por un momento y volvió a sonreír.

-Bésame- ordeno

-No me des órdenes-

Apretó el arma contra mi pecho y le quito el seguro

-Bésame- volvió a ordenar con vos fuerte

Sonreí, lo jale del cabello y lo acerque bruscamente, bese sus labios, suspiro levemente, mordí su labio inferior, jalo mi cabello, me queje y me separe de él.

Lo jale del brazo y lo acerque a mí, se sentó sobre mis piernas, alce el rostro y volví a besarlo, mi corazón latía, muy rápido, muy fuerte, como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, rodé su cintura con mi brazos y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, pase la lengua por sus labios, ¿Cómo es que sabía qué hacer?, ¿Por qué hacia esto?

Se separo de mi y jadeo por la falta de aire.

-Creí que nunca habías tenido pareja- susurro en mis labios

-Nunca tuve-

-¿Y tu talento con los labios es de nacimiento?-

-Es tu culpa, te deseo tanto que mi cuerpo responde solo-

Sonrió y dejo el arma en el piso, paso una mano por mi nuca y con la otra acaricio mi cabello.

-El sentimiento es mutuo-

Agacho la cabeza y me beso de nuevo, mordió mi labio fuertemente, me queje y solté un gruñido, metí la lengua en su boca y miles de ondas eléctricas me recorrieron la espalda, me gustaba sentir las suaves caricias, todo se sentía tan bien, acaricie su pecho con una mano, gimió levemente, me separe de él y tome aire.

Volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, mordí su labio y lo jale hacia abajo, metí la lengua en su boca y la enrede con la suya, lo acerque un poco más, esto era tan raro como placentero, me jalo los cabellos fuertemente, deje de acariciar su pecho y baje poco a poco las manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, acaricie el resorte del pantalón y empecé a bajarlo lentamente, se tenso, acaricie su espalda y volví a enredar su lengua con la mía, baje un poco más el pantalón, se separo de mi, jadeando tomo el arma y volvió a ponerla en mi pecho.

-Hasta aquí- susurro

Bufe molesto, se levanto y se acostó en la cama.

-Besas excelente pero no dejare que la situación se vuelva otra cosa-

-¿tienes miedo?- pregunte sonriendo

-Solo tomo medidas de precaución-

Me levante y me puse la mochila al hombro.

-Adiós- dije antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de un azotón

Ahora solo podía tener claro tres cosas, Sabaku no Gaara era un idiota, Yo lo deseaba más que a nada y estaba completamente enamorado de él.

**..:::..**

No podía creer que ahora mismo estuviera afuera del cuarto de Gaara, creo que desde ayer me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de Gaara y no podía dejar de pensar en el.

Me asegure que no hubiera gente en el pasillo, me agache frente a la puerta y metí una tarjeta de crédito en la cerradura, escuche un leve "clic" y la puerta se abrió, sonreí para mis adentros.

Era raro el haber pensado en Gaara todo el día, esos besos de la noche anterior habían despertado algo, solo pensaba en él, y solo deseaba poder volver a besarlo.

Entre a la habitación no había nadie, sonreí y cerré la puerta, en un rato haría lo que había deseado todo el día.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Espere al menos una hora, escuche unos pasos afuera y la puerta se abrió, Gaara entro al cuarto, dejo la mochila en el cuelo y cerró la puerta.

Me acerque a él, lo tome de los brazos y lo pegue contra la pared, con la cara hacia la pared, tome sus muñecas y las puse sobre su cabeza.

-¡Que jodidos demonios te pasa Abúrame!- se trato de soltar del agarre -¡suéltame!- me ordeno enojado

Aspire el olor de su cabello y bese su nuca

-Ayer paraste las cosas, hoy sea diferente- susurre cerca de su oído

Se tenso y volvió a tratar de soltarse del agarre, sonreí levemente y mordí su nuca, suspiro y volvió a tratar de soltarse, empecé a hacerle un chupetón en la nuca, sostuve sus muñecas con una sola mano, la otra la baje y la metí dentro de su playera, lamí su oreja y se tenso, se movió y piso mi pie fuertemente, rechine los dientes, reprimí un quejido de dolor, mordí levemente su oreja.

-No hagas eso- susurre con voz ronca –Se que también deseas esto-

Jadeo levemente, lamí su oreja y volví a meter la mano dentro de su playera, acaricie su pecho, subí poco a poco la mano, acaricie sus pezones, los pellizque levemente y gimió, me sentí poderoso al causar todas esas sensaciones en el.

Lamí mis labios, volví a pellizcar sus pezones, hizo la cabeza hacia un lado, pude ver su cara, sus labios estaban mordidos y sus mejillas estaban rojas, agache la cabeza y empecé a chupar su cuello, mordió sus labios fuertemente, sonreí levemente lamí desde su oreja hasta su cuello, deshice levemente el agarre, volví a morder su cuello, deshice el agarre totalmente, dejo caer los brazos después recargo los brazos en la pared, acaricie su cabello con mi nariz, mordí su oreja y mordió mas sus labios.

Tomo mi mano y la llevo a su entrepierna, entreabrió la boca, sus labios y sus mejillas estaban casi del mismo color que su cabello, pude sentir su erección, acaricie el miembro sobre la ropa, gimió levemente, eso fue como una aceptación para mí.

Lo tome de los hombros y lo volteé, lo recargue en la pared y lo bese delicadamente, respondió al beso mordiendo mi labio, de alguna forma sin que me diera cuenta logro quitarme mi chamarra, tomo el borde de mi suéter y me lo quito, bufo molesto, me quito la playera de un tirón.

-¿Por qué usas tanta ropa?- se quejo molesto.

Le quite la camisa, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración, lo tome de la nuca y volví a besarlo, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, me despeje de su boca y empecé a dejar chupetones en su pecho, lamí uno de sus pezones, gimió y jalo fuertemente mis cabellos, alzo mi cabeza y me beso bruscamente, recorrí su espalda con mis manos, me separe de él y levemente roce su erección.

-Shino- susurro cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Lo tome de la cintura y empecé a besarlo, me encamine hacia la cama, camino tropezándose en el camino, lo acosté en la cama y me quede sobre él, bese su cuello y baje besando su pecho, me encontré con su pantalón, lo desabroche y se lo quite de un tirón, lamí su miembro sobre la ropa interior, trague saliva, estaba demasiado excitado, jade y me mordí el labio.

Baje la ropa interior de Gaara y me emití el miembro a la boca, gimió fuertemente y jalo mi cabello, empecé a subir y bajar mi cabeza, los largos gemidos de Gaara me indicaban que hacia bien mi trabajo, abrió las piernas y empezó a temblar, gimió un poco más alto, me saque el miembro de la boca.

Jade levemente lo tome de la nuca y lo bese, sonreí y empecé a acariciar su pecho, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello, acaricie su trasero y se tenso.

-¡Basta Shino!- me empujo fuertemente

-¿Por qué?- tome sus muñecas y las puse sobre su cabeza

-Yo…no quiero- volteo la cabeza

-Pero yo si-

Lamí mis labios y lo voltee, se quejo, metí mi mano a la bolsa del pantalón, saque un sobrecito plateado, me quite el pantalón junto con la ropa interior, separe sus piernas y me coloque entre ellas.

-No…no lo hagas-

Mordí mi labio inferior, lamí dos de mis dedos y los acerque a la entrada de Gaara, metí un dedo, gimió quedamente, metí el otro dedo y empecé a moverlos, rompí la bolsita plateada y saque el condón que tenia dentro, separe un poco más las piernas de Gaara y saque los dedos, puse la punta de mi miembro en su entrada y empecé a empujar hacia adentro.

Se quejo y estrujo las sabanas, lo metí un poco más, jadeo y trato de estrujar mas fuerte las sabanas tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, empuje mas mi caderas, di un gemido cuando metí todo mi miembro.

-Shino- me llamo mordiendo la sabana.

Su cara estaba cubierta por lagrimas, mordía la sabana fuertemente y con las manos arañaba y estrujaba la sabana, entonces mi imaginación había resultado tener razón, el gran Sabaku no Gaara era virgen, jade y acaricie su cabello con mi nariz.

-Cálmate- susurre en su oído –prometo hacerlo suave-

Lo jale de los cabellos y lo bese, me correspondió tembloroso, moví mis caderas y rechino los dientes.

-Duele- se quejo

Me hice un poco hacia atrás y volví a empujar las caderas, soltó un gruñido y volvió a rechinar los dientes.

-Basta- sollozo –me duele, sácalo-

Bese su cabeza y luego bese su espalda, suave, tersa y pálida, su espalda era perfecta, suspire su olor, tenía un olor especial, un olor adictivo y atrayente, mas adictivo que el olor a tierra mojada para mi, era su olor característico, por mas irónico que sonara, Gaara olía a Gaara, recorrí con la lengua su espalda, baje la mano y empecé a acariciar su miembro suavemente.

Después de unos minutos se relajo, soltó las cobijas y movió las caderas hacia mí, sonreí y empecé a moverme lentamente, murmuro algo que no entendí, seguí moviéndome, gemí levemente y cerré los ojos, se sentía muy bien.

-Mas- pidió en voz baja.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí, moví mas fuerte y rápido mis caderas, Gaara gimió y arqueo la espalda, masaje mas fuerte su miembro, gimió cada vez mas alto, estrujo de nuevo las sabanas, gimió mi nombre una vez más, ¡Esto era exquisito!, sentí unas ráfagas recorrer mi cuerpo entero, abrí la boca y gemí abiertamente, la respiración se me fue y sentí que todo exploto, hundí mis dedos en la cintura de Gaara, este gimió de nuevo y estrujo las cobijas fuertemente.

Se dejo caer en la cama jadeando, Salí de dentro del, me quite el condón y le hice un nudo, algo borroso pude distinguir un bote de basura al lado de la ventana, me estire un poco y lo tire, me acosté en la cama junto a Gaara, cerré los ojos y aspire el aire, era incomodo estar sudado, me voltee a verlo, tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba entrecortadamente, acaricie sus cabellos mojados por el sudor, esta escena era rara, Gaara suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Eres virgen- dije algo dubitativo

Sonrió levemente y abrió los ojos.

-La palabra correcta es: era- frunció el seño y me miro enojado –Aun traes esos malditos lentes- dijo molesto

Suspire y lo atraje a mí, lo bese y me correspondió.

-¿Esto significa algo?- pregunte lamiéndome los labios

-No lo sé- se estiro y jalo las cobijas de la cama, se tapo y se volvió a acostar a un lado mío –Por ahora quiero dormir-

Cerró los ojos y unos minutos después se quedo dormido, me acerque a él, verlo dormir era muy…adictivo, por así decirlo, acaricie su espalda y enterré los dedos en su cabello.

Aunque yo quisiera esto no podía ser, no podía significar algo, simple y sencillamente porque Gaara podía salir herido, porque todas las personas relacionadas conmigo terminan sufriendo o muertas, yo quería demasiado a Gaara como para provocar su muerte.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, fin del primer capítulo, subiré el siguiente en cuanto tenga tiempo, si dejan un review seria muy alentadora de su parte.<p>

Bueno espero les haya gustado, dudas, aclaraciones, críticas constructivas, o simples felicitaciones son aceptadas.


	2. Dulce sacrificio

Hola

Bueno, no podía entrar a fanfiction así que no podía subir el siguiente capítulo, se me fue el internet (problemas técnicos), se me olvido la contraseña de mi cuenta de fanfiction…en fin, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

"Dulce Sacrificio"

El auto se detuvo, suspire pesadamente, había esperado que el trayecto fuera más largo, abrí la puerta y baje del automóvil, cerré la puerta y el auto se fue.

Me acomode los lentes, alce la vista levemente, había unos cinco guardias cuidando de la puerta y otros 50 cuidaban el perímetro de la casa, examine la casa con desagrado, no había cambiado en nada, el pasto, los arboles y las flores que rodeaban la casa tenían un color verde, la casa de cuatro pisos seguía del mismo color blanco insípido, las ventanas seguían teniendo las cortinas de color vino que siempre odie, la puerta de entrada, alta y gruesa, y el aura tenebrosa que rodeaba la casa.

Todo seguía igual, mire mi reloj de mano, llevaba 5 minutos de retraso, camine a la puerta de entrada, los guardias me abrieron la puerta, entre a la casa, había otra puerta y otros 5 guardias, solo que estos estaban más relajados e incluso platicaban amenamente.

Uno de los guardias me vio.

-Joven Abúrame- dijo poniéndose firme y agachando la cabeza.

Mire la vestimenta repetida de los guardias, traje negro, zapatos negros, camisa blanca, sin corbata, un auricular en la oreja derecha, dos traían lentes de sol, otros dos tenían una pistola en la mano, todos eran de una altura aceptable y fornidos.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando estuve a punto de llegar uno de ellos me detuvo tímidamente.

-Tenemos que revisarlo- dijo apenado

Suspire y alce los brazos, empezaron a palpar mi cuerpo en busca de algo malo, me aburrí esperando que terminaran su trabajo, voltee y me encontré con mi reflejo en un espejo.

Cabello revuelto, lentes negros, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca sin corbata y mal arreglada, saco negro y tenis negros.

Sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez mi padre se molestaría un poco, terminaron de revisarme y me abrieron la puerta, me encamine al comedor, mire mi reloj de mano, ahora llevaba diez minutos de retraso, apresure el paso.

Entre al comedor, había un poco menos de luz que en las otras habitaciones, recorrí el lugar con la mirada y lo encontré, sentado en la silla del centro mirándome con el seño fruncido; mi padre tenía una vestimenta parecida a la de los guardias, traje negro, camisa negra, corbata negra y lentes casi idénticos a los míos.

-Tarde- me recrimino dándole un trago a su copa de vino blanco.

-Perdón papa-

-Tenis, pantalón incorrecto, sin corbata, cabello largo, mal parado, ¿has olvidado tu educación?-

-No- conteste cortante

-Siéntate-

Me acerque a la mesa, me senté a una silla de distancia de él, los sirvientes entraron a la sala, dejaron la comida en la mesa, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron, mi padre comenzó a comer, lo imite en silencio.

Detestaba estas cenas, detestaba que solo se escuchara el sonido que los cubiertos producían al golpear o raspar la cerámica, después de esta tradicional cena el regaño tradicional, algo de vino y volver al colegio a escondidas para que no descubrieran mi huida.

Terminamos de comer casi al mismo tiempo, unos sirvientes fueron luego de unos cuantos minutos, tomaron los platos y se los llevaron, volvieron enseguida, dejaron una copa delante de mí y la llenaron de vino tinto, hicieron el mismo procedimiento con mi padre, llenando la copa de vino blanco en vez de tinto.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?-

Metí la mano a mi saco y saque la boleta de calificaciones, se la entregue, la miro por unos cuantos minutos, dejo el papel sobre la mesa y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-No quiero que las calificaciones bajen-

-No lo harán- conteste sin ganas

-¿Y tus amigos?-

-No tengo-

Tome la copa de vino y le di un sorbo.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé, tal vez soy muy raro, o tal vez sea el hecho de que mi padre sea un Yakuza, o simplemente no se me da la regalada gana-

Golpeo la mesa con la mano abierta.

-No me gusta ese lenguaje-

Bufe molesto y le di otro sorbo a la bebida

-¿Alguna chica?-

-No-

-Deberías relacionarte- suspiro mirando la copa

-¿Para qué?, no tengo nada en común con los demás, prefiero estar solo-

-Tienes que hacerte de contactos, amigos que sean tan leales que den la vida por ti-

Solté una leve risa burlona

-Tú no tienes amigos, solo guardias, y solo darían la vida por ti porque les pagas-

Dejo la copa en la mesa y chasqueo la lengua.

-Perdón- me disculpe a regañadientes

Mire la copa y la moví levemente, me recargue en la mesa y seguí moviendo la copa.

-No entiendo porque te comportas así Shino-

-¿Para qué formar lazos?-

-Para tener experiencias, descendencia-

-Claro- conteste sarcástico –Para que su futuro sea una mierda, como el mío-

-Shino- alzo la voz

-Es la verdad, no quiero esto, quiero mi propia vida donde pueda tomar mis propias decisiones, no quiero tu "negocio familiar"-

-Es lo que tendrás- bebió un poco de su vino -¿Alguna novedad?-

-Quiero ser biólogo, Ho claro no te importa lo que quiera, como tampoco te importo la muerte de mamá-

Se acomodo los lentes y suspiro pesadamente.

-La muerte de tu madre fue un hecho trágico…-

-Fue tu culpa- corregí

-Un accidente trágico inusual-

-¿Accidente?, lo que paso fue que la mataron a balazos frente a mí y tu no hiciste nada para evitarlo, ¿Acaso tan poco te importaba?- pregunte lo último en voz baja.

-Dio la vida por algo noble-

-¿La mafia es algo noble?- pregunte sarcásticamente

-Basta Shino- alzo la voz enojado

Bufe enojado y le di un trago largo al vino

-Has sido muy irrespetuoso esta noche, ¿Acaso te has enamorado y las hormonas te tienen de mal humor?-

-Tú que sabes- conteste enojado

-¿Es una chica entonces?-

Suspire y le di otro trago al vino, volví a mover la copa observando el liquido restante moverse dentro de la copa en un compas marcado.

-¿o es un chico?-

Mis manos me fallaron y deje caer la copa, esta cayó en la mesa, el vino restante se derramo, la copa giro y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, temblé ligeramente, voltee a ver a mi padre, estaba sonriendo.

Los sirvientes llegaron apresurados al escuchar el ruido, limpiaron el desastre y dejaron otra copa con menos vino frente a mí.

-¿Un chico?- pregunto de nuevo

Trague saliva y rasguñe la mesa.

-No- conteste con un hilo de voz

Bebió todo su vino restante de un solo trago, dejo la copa en la mesa.

-Debo aceptar- se aclaro la voz –Que es un chico apuesto, una buena elección, Cabello rojo, tez pálida, ojos verdes…-

-Son aguamarina- lo corregí, me sorprendí por eso.

-El amor no se permite en nuestro mundo- termino de decir.

Lo mire con el seño fruncido, me dirigió una sonrisa que luego borro completamente de su rostro.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver-

-El es solo un estudiante- conteste cortantemente

Me examino con la mirada y volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

-De verdad te enamoraste- afirmo

-No me enamore de nadie-

-Sabaku no Gaara, el pequeño Yakuza- rio burlonamente –Te enamoraste de un chico- volvió a reír –Un chico que es Yakuza-

-Cállate-

-¿Cómo va la fotofobia?-

-Bien- conteste enojado –Tengo que irme, tengo mucho tarea- me pare de la silla y me encamine hacia la puerta.

-Shino, no olvides tomar tus pastillas, yo diría que si no quieres hacerle daño a tu novio, no olvides tomar tus pastillas-

Voltee y lo mire enojado, Salí del comedor y fui directo a la salida, espere por unos segundos y el coche se estaciono frente a mí, subí al automóvil, cerré la puerta de un azotó y el auto empezó a andar.

Pasee la mano por mi cabello, detestaba que se metiera en mi vida, que tratara de controlar cada cosa, detestaba esas noches de cena con mi padre, pero tal vez lo que más detestaba es que nunca pude tener una vida normal por el hecho de que mi padre fuera un yakuza.´

_-0-_

Cerré la puerta del auto, enseguida arranco y se alejo perdiéndose en las sombras, me encamine a la escuela, la rodee, salte de la barda, era demasiado fácil no hacer ruido, llegue al edificio de los dormitorios, entre por la puerta de emergencias, subí las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, me quite el saco y lo avente a la cama, me sobe las sienes tratando de evitar el posible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

Voltee algo asustado, Gaara estaba parado a un lado de la puerta, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-El profesor te busco, le dije que estabas estudiando conmigo-

-Gracias-

-¿Dónde estabas?- volvió a preguntar con un tono de frustración en su voz

Lo examine por un momento, tenía una mueca de enojo en el rostro, el seño fruncido, los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y movía el pie derecho insistentemente.

-Cenando- conteste tranquilamente

Bufo molesto

-Unos tipos fueron a mi cuarto y me amenazaron, mencionaron tu nombre…- hizo una leve mueca de desacuerdo –Si me querías lejos solo tenias que decirlo-

-¿Te hicieron daño?-

Sonrió y soltó una risa burlona

-Trataron-

Sonreí para mis adentros, desvié un poco la mirada

-¿Dijeron algo?-

Suspiro y se miro las uñas, camino hasta el sillón que estaba a un lado de la ventana y se sentó dando otro suspiro.

-Dijeron que me alejara de ti o sabría lo que es el dolor, novatos, no sabían amenazar realmente, trataron de darme una advertencia y en menos de 10 segundos ya estaban en el suelo suplicando que no los matara-

Me acomode los lentes, me quite los tenis y me senté en la cama

-No era necesario que contrataras a esos tipos para pedirme que me alejara de ti-

-Yo no lo hice- torcí un poco la boca

-Ho claro, ahora tienes un club de fans que quieren que me aparte de ti a cualquier costo, no naci ayer Abúrame, no quiero otra de esas bromitas-

-¿Dónde están los sujetos?-

Me volteo a ver y sonrió burlonamente

-¿Preocupado por tus orangutanes?-

Lamí mis labios, me pare de la cama y fui hacia el sillón, abrí la ventana.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver en esto- lo voltee a ver

-Claro- rodo los ojos y bufo de nuevo

Me acerque a él y me agache para besarlo.

Antes de conseguir mi objetivo me empujo, me pego a la pared y me beso fuertemente.

-Eres un estúpido- me pateo levemente en la rodilla y se alejo de mi, se sentó en la cama y revolvió su cabello.

-¿Sabes lo estúpido que me vi diciendo que estaba estudiando?-

-Me lo imagino-

Volteo a verme con el seño fruncido

-¿Su alteza está molesta hoy?- dijo sarcásticamente

Bufe y me sentó en el sillón

-¿Con quién cenaste?-

-Nadie que te importe- conteste rápidamente

Bufo y se acerco a la ventana, la abrió un poco más y se recargo en el marco

-Es una lástima que no te haya tocado balcón- dijo en un suspiro

-Es una lástima que arruines el paisaje-

Soltó una leve risa

-¿Estabas viendo el paisaje?, porque estoy 99.9% seguro de que me estabas mirando el trasero-

Recargue mi cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, mire mi reloj de mano, iban a ser las 12 de la noche, me pare del sillón y me puse detrás de él, lo tome de la cintura y bese su nuca, acaricie la tela de su camisa y empecé a desabrocharla.

-¿Impaciente?- pregunto divertido

-No sabes cuánto- mordí su oreja y acaricie su pecho con las yemas de los dedos –No tienes idea de cuánto te deseo, solo una noche te tuve y no he podido sacarte de mi mente-

Le quite la camisa delicadamente, la avente en el sillón y acaricie su espalda.

-¿Frente a la ventana?- pregunto en un suspiro

-Me da igual donde sea-

-Tengo una reputación que cuidar Abúrame-

Mire su cuello, acaricie su cabello y lamí su oreja, gimió quedamente, mire hacia afuera, la calle estaba desierta, iluminada por unas cuantas luces, entonces frente a la reja de la escuela divise a dos tipos vestidos de traje, parecían mirar hacia donde yo estaba, sonreí, mi padre ahora enviaba espías para asegurarse de que no estuviera con Gaara, que desesperante.

Lo voltee y lo bese apasionadamente, lo pegue al marco de la ventana, corto el beso y me empujo fuertemente, di cinco pasos hacia atrás antes de volver a tener equilibrio, se revolvió el cabello.

-¿Fuiste tú quien envió a esos tipos?- miraba el piso enojado

-Yo no fui-

Se lamio los labios y relajo la mirada

-Suficiente para mí-

Se acerco rápidamente a mí, me tomo de la camisa y me beso delicadamente, rodee su cintura y lo acerque un poco más, paso los brazos por mi cuello, lo deje sobre la cama y me quede sobre él, mordí su cuello y acaricie su pecho.

Mordí su mejilla, sus labios, su cuello, su pecho…era adictivo morderlo, su piel delicada ahora tenía miles de manchas rojas producto de mis mordidas, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese bruscamente, mordí sus labios y entreabrió la boca, metí la lengua y la enrede con la suya en un salvaje juego de poder, soltó un leve gemido, mordí un poco su lengua y me separe un poco para recuperar aire.

Acaricio mi pecho por sobre la camisa, empezó a desabotonarla, se quejo cuando unos botones no cedieron, me miro con el seño fruncido, jalo la camisa, la tela se desgarro levemente lo botones salieron disparados hacia el piso, me quito de un tirón la camisa y la aventó al suelo.

Mordí su oreja, movió su pierna y empezó a rozar mi miembro en una exquisita caricia, gemí quedamente en su oído, volvió a mover la pierna esta vez más lento, más duradero y agonizante, gemí de nuevo, mordí su cuello tratando de callar esos sonidos.

Soltó un leve sonido gutural y rozo más fuerte, baje la mano por su pecho y la metí en su pantalón, rodee su miembro y empecé a masajearlo lentamente, enterró las uñas en mi espalda, me enderece levemente, mordí mi labio, Gaara trataba de callar sus gemidos mordiendo su brazo izquierdo, y con el otro rasguñaba mi espalda levemente, esa imagen era tan erótica, tan excitante.

Lamí mis labios, desabroche su pantalón, lo jale y me moleste al ver su zapatos, se los quite molesto y jale el pantalón fuertemente, soltó un leve quejido y me miro con el seño fruncido, acaricie su erección, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía tan genial ser el que provocaba esas reacciones en el.

Le quite la ropa interior y la avente al suelo junto con la demás ropa, me quite la ropa restante y fue a parar al mismo sitio, abrí la piernas de Gaara y me acomode entre ellas, lamí mis dedos, separe un poco mas sus piernas, acerque los dedos a su entrada, lentamente metí el primero, aparto la vista y volvió a morder su brazo, metí el segundo y empecé a moverlos circularmente, lamí mis labios y seguí moviendo los dedos, metí el tercer dedo, jalo las cobijas y cerró los ojos fuertemente, los moví y soltó un sonido gutural, los seguí moviendo, después de un par de minutos dejo de estar tenso, saque lo dedos y me acerque a él.

-Idiota- susurro sutilmente

Sonreí y lo bese, lamí su pecho y acaricie su miembro, acerque mi miembro a su entrada, lo introduje un poco, rasguño mis brazos, empuje un poco mas, gimió entrecortadamente, metí todo mi miembro en una sola estocada, abrió la boca y los ojos, soltó un leve quejido.

-Hijo de…- moví mis caderas y rechino los dientes, se escurrieron una leves lagrimas por sus mejillas, cerró los ojos fuertemente –Duele…duele-

Moví de nuevo las caderas, jadeo y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos, mordió mi cuello fuertemente, me moví de nuevo, se quejo y mordió mucho mas fuerte mi cuello, me seguí moviendo sin importar sus quejidos, unos cuantos minutos después ambos gemíamos disfrutando aquel acto, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese ahogando mis gemidos en su boca, clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, empuje mis caderas más fuerte.

-Di…dímelo- susurre en su oído –Dime que eres mío, dímelo- exigí posesivamente

Se mordió el labio, rasguño mi espalda, mordí su mejilla

-Yo…- mordió mas fuerte su labio, moví mas fuerte las caderas, grito en mi oído, mordí su cuello en un acto reflejo –Yo…Yo soy solo tuyo- enterró mas las uñas

Baje la mano y acaricie su miembro, la vista empezó a nublarse, di un par de embestidas mas, acaricie mas fuerte su miembro, gemí sonoramente, perdí la vista totalmente, temblé ligeramente, sentí una oleada de placer bajar por mi espina dorsal, me corrí dentro de Gaara, gimió en mi oído y se corrió manchando el pecho de ambos.

Me quede sobre el jadeando, con hilos de sudor escurriendo por mi frente y por mi cuerpo, tenía mucho calor, saque mi miembro y jadeo levemente, me quede sobre él mientras mi respiración se controlaba.

-Pesas- dijo suavemente en mi oído

Mordí mi labio y me hice a un lado, con una mano me hice el cabello hacia atrás, pasee la otra por mi cara, faltaban mis lentes, tantee la cama en busca de ellos, se habían caído al suelo, por suerte no se habían roto, me los puse, jale las cobijas y las extendí a lo largo y ancho de la cama, suspire y volví a acostarme, cerré levemente los ojos, me voltee y jale a Gaara, lo abrace fuertemente, suspiro y correspondió el abrazo.

-Gaara…-

Alzo el rostro y me beso delicadamente

-Te quiero Shino- me dijo al oído

Trague saliva y me tense, una sensación rara me invadió, la cabeza me punzo levemente, entreabrí la boca.

-Cállate- se quejo

Lo mire perplejo, acaricie su cabello y su espalda, sonrió levemente y se recostó en mi pecho, después de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, se suponía que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros, una noche de sexo, solo eso, sería lo más adecuado para ambos, pero, aun así, no puedo evitar tener ese sentimiento, no puedo evitar querer besarlo, me encanta abrazarlo y tenerlo cerca, no soporto la idea de alguien que no sea yo besándolo, esto está mal.

Lo mire una vez más, me sentí tranquilo al verlo dormir plácidamente.

-Maldición- acaricie su cabello un poco –Te amo Gaara-

Me mordí la lengua y mire la ventana, estaba cansado y me sentí realizado al tener a Gaara durmiendo a mi lado.

_-0-_

Abrí los ojos levemente, bostece por un largo rato, abrace el cuerpo de Gaara y bese su cabeza.

Se quejo levemente, se volvió en mi pecho y suspiro largamente, entreabrió lo ojos, me beso la mejilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Lo abrace más fuerte, lo empuje levemente, quedo recostado boca arriba, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese posesivamente, suspiro levemente y correspondió el beso, enredo sus brazos en mi cuello.

Un sonido insistente empezó a sonar, primero era algo bajo pero conforme pasaban los segundos gano intensidad, Gaara se alejo de mi y se sentó en la cama, parecía la alarma de algún celular, revolvió las cobijas y después la ropa que estaba en el suelo, encontró su pantalón, metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco su celular y atendió la llamada.

Eso me resultaba familiar, mi padre cuando estaba conmigo siempre tenía una llamada, por eso no pasaba más de cinco minutos conmigo, siempre había algo más importante que yo, trague saliva y me voltee dándole le la espalda a Gaara, no quería saber sobre esos asuntos.

Termino la llamada y suspiro.

-Tengo que irme-

Se paró de la cama y empezó a vestirse apresuradamente, sentí una ligera opresión en el pecho, observe sus movimientos, me lleve la mano a la cara, ¿Cómo es que aun tenia los lentes puestos?, esos era extraño, termino de vestirse unos segundos después.

-No quiero que salgas- me ordeno viendo la pantalla del celular.

-Tú no me ordenas-

Metió el celular a la bolsa de su pantalón, se acerco a la cama y se sentó sobre mis piernas y me beso apasionadamente.

-Tratare de no tardar, cuando regrese te quiero aquí- acaricio mis labios con su dedo índice –Si no te encuentro aquí…-

-No me iré- conteste algo divertido

Frunció el seño, acaricio mi mejilla y me beso de nuevo

-Te quiero- me beso la mejilla y se paró de la cama

Era extraño escuchar esas palabras, era extraño que él me las dijera, me sonrió levemente y salió del cuarto.

Mire la puerta, era frustrante, todo esto no debía estar ocurriendo, me estaba encariñando, apegando, dependiendo, si todo resultaba mal dolería.

Me pare de la cama, me bañe y me sentí un poco más relajado, arregle el cuarto, escuche música un rato, leí unas páginas de "el psicoanalista", mire el reloj de mi muñeca, apenas habían pasado dos horas.

Deje el libro a un lado, me pare y abrí la ventana, estaba aburrido, el aire fresco me gusto.

Escuche un grito horrible, me tape los oídos y cerré los ojos fuertemente

_¡Mátalo!_

Tape más fuerte mis oídos

_¡Es una escoria!, ¡Tú eres una escoria!_

Me jale los cabellos y patee la pared, no otra vez, no de nuevo.

_¡No vales nada!, ¡Mátalo!, ¡Mátalo!_

La voz se volvía insistente, demasiado, fui hacia la cama y me agache, saque una caja y la abrí rápidamente, tome uno de los tres frascos ámbar que estaban dentro, lo destape, no había nada, lo avente y tome el otro frasco, tampoco había nada, tome el tercero y lo destape, nada, absolutamente nada.

El grito volvió más desgarrador que al principio.

La voz empezó a reírse y gritar, dolían, mis oídos dolían, la cabeza me punzaba fuertemente.

Me encogí, sus gritos eran horribles, me levante y fui hacia la cómoda.

_¡Suicídate!, ¡No le importas a nadie!, ¡Escoria ¡_

-¡Cállate!- grite enojado.

Maldición hace mucho que no me pasaba, tenía que ir por las medicinas, antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que Gaara volviera.

Abrí el primer cajón de la cómoda, tome la receta médica y las llaves, Salí corriendo, baje las escaleras, tenía que correr, tenía que tratar de escapar, tenía que callar esa maldita voz.

La voz se estaba haciendo más fuerte, más que las otras veces, reía maniáticamente y después lloraba desgarradoramente, gritaba y mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar.

Rechine los dientes, la farmacia estaba cerca.

_¡Te traicionaron!, ¡Te atacaron por la espalda!, ¡Tienes que matarlos!_

Llegue a la farmacia, me recargue levemente en el mostrador, extendí la receta médica, el tipo que la recibió se fue hacia atrás, rechine los dientes de nuevo, sentía el sudor bajar por mi frente, vi el frasco frente a mí, le avente el dinero y Salí de la farmacia, me recargue en la pared y jale mis cabellos.

_¡No vales nada!, ¡A nadie le importas!, ¡Hazle un favor al mundo y suicídate ¡_

Solté un sollozo, quería que se callara ahora mismo, estaba temblando, trate de abrir el frasco con mis manos temblorosas, me frustre, no podía abrir el maldito frasco, alce la vista, divise a Gaara a unos cinco metros.

_¡Ese traidor!, ¡Ahí esta!, ¡Mátalo!_

Trague saliva y empecé a correr hacia la escuela, tenía que correr más rápido, no importa que mi cuerpo dijera que no podía, mas rápido, llegue al cuarto, entre y cerré la puerta fuertemente, me deje caer al suelo, abrí el frasco, mis manos seguían temblando.

_¡No las tomes!, ¡Te quieren controlar!, ¡Te quieren matar!_

Trate de sacar las pastillas en vano.

-Shino- escuche la voz de Gaara llamarme suavemente

-Vete-

-¿Qué te pasa?- se agacho frente a mí y alzo mi rostro

-Vete Gaara, vete-

Solloce levemente y seguí tratando de sacar las pastillas

Me tomo del mentó y se acerco, me beso delicadamente, le correspondí con miedo, la voz callo, sorprendentemente

-¿Mejor?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Empecé a ver borroso, la voz volvió en un grito.

_¡Ahora, Mátalo ahora!_

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que todo se volviera negro, creo que me había desmayado, o tal vez había muerto.

Una sensación de ahogo me recorrió completamente, abrí los ojos, estaba en el suelo de rodillas, mis manos estabas ensangrentadas, temblé nuevamente, alce la vista y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sentí algo quemarme por dentro, Gaara estaba en el suelo, tenía sangre en el abdomen y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Me jale los cabellos, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿Qué había hecho?

Me acerque a él a gatas, sentí lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas, susurre su nombre y mire la herida de su abdomen, su sangre empezaba a formar un charco debajo del, con mis manos tape su herida, solloce de nuevo.

-Te dije que te fueras- susurre enojado –No…no fue mi intención…yo estoy enfermo- mordí mi labio fuertemente

-Está bien- dijo con esfuerzos

Lo mire, me estaba sonriendo, sentí que mi cuerpo se entumeció.

-Pero tendrás que protegerte por el hecho de haberme matado-

Trague saliva y rechine los dientes, no, el no debía morir, menos por mi culpa.

-Ve con tu padre, nadie te hará daño si estas con el-

Lo mire atónito, me sonrió gentilmente, ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién no conoce al Gran yakuza, Shibi Abúrame?- su rostro tomo un aspecto de dolor –No dejes que te maten-

Tomo mis lentes y me los quito fuertemente, temblé, su imagen se distorsiono por miles de luces, acaricio mi mejilla levemente, me agache y a tientas le di un beso.

-Me gustan tus ojos- susurro cuando me separe de el

-Perdón, Perdóname Gaara- solloce de nuevo, me ardían los ojos.

Lamí mis labios, el sabor metálico de la sangre ahora estaba en mi boca, su respiración paro, respire fuertemente, temblé y tome su brazo, encontré casi a ciegas su muñeca, trate de encontrar su pulso, no había nada.

Había sido mi culpa, yo lo había matado, todo por esa maldita enfermedad, sentí un dolor inmenso y un nudo en la garganta, tirite los dientes, deje caer su brazo, yo ocasione su muerte, yo fui el maldito culpable.

Mi corazón parecía haber dejado de latir, la vida parecía no tener sentido, todo parecía derrumbarse a mi alrededor.

Tal vez ahora mi corazón estaba roto.

"Fin"

_-0-_

Termine de escribir ese pequeño relato, deje la pluma en el buro y suspire cansadamente, pase las hojas de la libreta rápidamente y la cerré en un solo movimiento.

Suspire y deje la libreta junto a la pluma, jale la cobija y abrace mis piernas.

Mire la ventana, las nubes eran grisáceas y una ligera llovizna estaba presente, tal vez no llovería fuerte, tal vez solo era una llovizna, escuche el sonido de la regadera, desvié la vista de la ventana y mire la puerta del baño, jale de nuevo las cobijas.

Torcí la boca, no me gustaban esas cobijas, este podía ser un maldito hotel de cinco estrellas pero las cobijas eran una mierda.

El sonido de la regadera paro, suspire y tome la libreta, busque la última hoja en la que había escrito, repase los últimos enunciados, ¿Por qué había escrito ese relato?

-¿Otra historia Abúrame?-

Alce la vista, Gaara salía del baño, con una toalla enredada en la cintura y otra sobre su cabeza secándose el cabello.

-Si- conteste neutral

Miro el cuaderno en mis piernas y después me vio a los ojos

-¿Me vas a dejar leerla?- pregunto sin dejar de verme

Recargue la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y volví a torcer la boca, después de unos segundos volví a mirarlo

-No- dije sin importancia alguna

Frunció el seño y me dirigió una mirada asesina, me gustaban esas miradas, era como su seño personal, si te dirigía una de esas miradas podías estar seguro de que te mataría lenta y cruelmente, cualquiera se asustaría por eso, lamentablemente yo no era cualquiera, yo era el bastardo que amaba hacerlo enojar.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado, el siguiente capítulo es el final.<p>

Dudas, aclaraciones, críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, aplausos etc., son bien recibidos.


	3. Demasiado Tarde

Hola!

Bueno pues este es el capítulo final, perdón por tardar en subirlo, las sopas de letras distraen mucho

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto

Narración normal

**Aclaraciones**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

"Demasiado Tarde"

Cerré la libreta y la deje en mis piernas, acaricie el borde del cuaderno, mire a Gaara, este se sentó en el borde de la cama y froto la toalla en su cabello, se la quito y me miro con el seño fruncido.

-Llevas un año cogiéndome y escribiendo historias sobre mí, es injusto que no me dejes leer esas historias-

-¿Te gusta Naruto?- pregunte saliéndome del tema

Bufo molesto y se volteo

-No- contesto molesto

-Que desgracia, seria entretenido hacer un trió- mire hacia adelante y me mordí el dedo pulgar

Una almohada me cayó en la cabeza en un certero golpe

-Pervertido-

Sonreí levemente y quite la almohada de mi cabeza

-Un año cogiendo y aun te sorprendes-

Me miro amenazantemente, suspiro y se encogió de hombros, se quito la toalla y la dejo en la cama, empezó a vestirse, lo observe por un rato, me gustaba su cuerpo aunque a él no le gustara que lo observara.

Chasque la lengua y deje la libreta en el buro.

-Deberías vestirte, hay junta en hora y media-

Bufe y mire hacia otro lado

-Deja de comportarte como mi madre- dije molesto

-Nee Shino-kun vístete- dijo con un molesto tono chillón y meloso

Me tense y lo mire molesto, detestaba que usara ese tonito de voz para molestarme.

Rio levemente y siguió vistiéndose, bufe y mire el techo aburrido, tome mi celular que estaba en el buro, mire la hora y suspire, aun tenia media hora antes de que el chofer pasara por mí.

-Shino- me llamo con voz suave

Voltee y Gaara me aventó un peluche, lo tome, era un conejo blanco, dos botones negros tomaban el papel de sus ojos, su nariz era un pequeño punto bordado con hilo rosa, su boca también estaba bordada solo que esta con hilo negro, era esponjoso, tenía un moño verde rodeando su cuello.

Alce la vista, Gaara veía la ventana.

-Feliz cumpleaños- me dijo algo cabizbajo

Parpadee un par de veces atónito, acaricie el suave cuerpo del conejo, ni siquiera yo me acordaba de mi cumpleaños, era extraño que precisamente él lo recordara.

Llevábamos un año saliendo a escondidas, el era dueño de una empresa de medicina especializada en gente adulta, yo también era dueño de una empresa de medicina, solo que mi empresa se especializaba en niños, ¿Cuándo empecé a pensar en mi vida?, sacudí la cabeza, anduve a gatas en la cama hasta acercarme a él, lo jale del saco del traje y lo recosté en la cama y lo bese.

-Gracias- le dije al oído

Me empujo levemente

-Vas a arruinar mi ropa-

-Pero yo no te regale nada en tu cumpleaños- me regañe mentalmente

-Por idiota- me empujo y se sentó en la cama

Me encantaba esa "sutileza" de parte suya para ofenderme.

-¿Qué quieres que te dé?-

Se sonrojo levemente y agacho la cabeza, metió la mano a su saco, me extendió unos papeles rectangulares.

Los tome, eran boletos para un evento, creo que era un concierto, lo mire extrañado, no levanto la mirada de la cama.

-Es un concierto, es mañana, yo quería ir y pensé que podíamos ir juntos- se sonrojo un poco más.

-Está bien, iremos- tome su mentón y lo acerque para besarlo sutilmente.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si- lo bese una vez más y me levante de la cama.

Miro su celular y empezó a asesinarme con la mirada, suspire pesadamente y me metí al baño, Gaara era una de esas personas a las que no les gustaba llegar tarde a los lugares, me bañe rápidamente, pensé en provocar un poco mas de enojo en el pero no quería ser asesinado hoy, enrede una toalla en mi cintura y Salí de nuevo al cuarto, me senté en la cama y me empecé a vestir, las cobijas se sentían horribles en mi piel, definitivamente no volvería a ese hotel con cobijas asquerosas.

-¿De verdad iremos?-

-Si- afirme terminando de vestirme

-¿Lo prometes?-

Voltee a verlo, me pare de la cama y me acerque a él, lo tome de la cintura

-Lo juro-

Sonrió levemente y me beso, correspondí el beso, me separe de él y volvió a sonreírme, sus sonrisas eran extrañas, al menos a mi sus sonrisas me daban gracia.

-Llega tarde a la junta y te mato- jalo mi corbata y comenzó a ahorcarme lentamente -¿Entendido?-

Asentí con la cabeza, soltó la corbata, tomo su celular y salió de la habitación sin despedirse, afloje la corbata y sobe suavemente mi cuello, por algo detestaba las corbatas, con una corbata le das la oportunidad a tu asesino de ahogarte lentamente.

Mire la hora en mi celular, sonreí levemente, y llame a mi chofer, hoy no debería usar corbata.

-0-

-¡Estúpido Abúrame!-

Alce la vista de los papeles, el grito parecía venir de afuera de la oficina, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Gaara irrumpió en mi oficina con un aura demasiado pesada.

La secretaria venia tras de el tratando en vano de calmarlo, me miro y agacho levemente la cabeza, empezó a jugar distraídamente con sus dedos

-Lo lamento Abúrame-San, le dije que no podía entrar…pero…-

-Está bien, puedes irte-

Asintió con la cabeza y se apresuro a salir, me dirigió una mirada compasiva, creo que creía que Gaara me mataría en ese mismo instante.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- me hundí en mi silla y lo mire a los ojos

-¡Llevaste tarde a la junta y no llevaste los malditos papeles!-

-lo siento- dije en un suspiro

Me fulmino con la mirada, tomo un pisapapeles del escritorio y me lo aventó, me hice a un lado para evitar que el objeto me lastimara.

-Fue un accidente se me olvidaron en el coche-

-Claro- rodo los ojos y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

-Es la verdad- me pare de la silla y camine hacia donde él estaba, lo tome de la cintura y lo pegue al escritorio

-Déjame- volteo la cabeza e interpuso los brazos para que no me acercara

-Perdón- lo senté en el escritorio y lo obligue a que enredara sus piernas en mi cintura. –No fue mi intención- lo tome por la nuca y lo bese dulcemente, bese su mejilla, me acerque un poco más a él, lamí su oreja, acaricie su pecho y empecé a desabotonar su camisa.

-Imbécil, Estúpido, Idiota…-

Lo calle dándole otro beso, bese su cuello y lo lamí, soltó un leve gemido y enredo sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Quiero decirte algo-

-Habla- le dije sin separarme de el

-Quiero…quiero-

Mordí mas fuerte su cuello, lo volví a besar, trate de quitarle la camisa, corto el beso bruscamente y se hizo para atrás.

-Quiero decírselo a todos-

-¿Qué?- lo mire dudoso

Bajo la vista y se mordió levemente el labio

-Quiero decirle a todos lo de tú y yo…lo nuestro-

-¿Quién es todos?-

-No lo sé- frunció el seño –A mis hermanos, a mis conocidos, a mis amigos…-

-Tú no tienes amigos-

Alzo la vista y me golpeo en el brazo.

-No quiero seguir siendo un secreto, quiero decirles a todos que salgo contigo-

-Habría repercusiones-

-llevo un año siendo tu "novio secreto" quiero dejar de ser un secreto y convertirme en un hecho-

-¿No puedes conformarte con lo que tienes?-

Su amenazante mirada me respondió, me empujo y se levanto del escritorio, empezó a abotonarse la camisa murmurando cosas, que tenia por seguro eran insultos.

Suspire y chasque la lengua, me acerque a él y acaricie su cabello.

-Déjame pensarlo- le suplique

Termino de abotonarse la camisa y bufo levemente, agacho la cabeza soltando un leve quejido de disgusto.

-Tres días- dijo con desagrado

Sonreí levemente por el plazo dado, escuche unos suaves golpes en la puerta, fui a mi asiento detrás del escritorio, me senté y Gaara me miro con el seño fruncido.

-Pasa- dije en voz alta

La puerta se abrió mi secretaria entro con un poco de temor a la sala, se acerco al escritorio con paso algo dudoso, miro por un instante a Gaara y se acerco al escritorio.

-Los… los documentos que pidió- dejo unos cuantos folders en el escritorio.

Gaara suspiro y se sentó en el escritorio

-Bájate- ordene con voz grave

-¿Te molesta Abúrame?-

Rechine los dientes y mire enojado a la secretaria, esta agacho la cabeza, no debía culparla por el hecho de que Gaara me hiciera enojar, suspire y mire ligeramente los documentos.

-¿Algo más?- pregunte cansado

-Su padre llamo hace unos minutos, dijo que tenía algo que importante que discutir con usted, quiere que la valla mañana a las 8:30 a la casa-

Suspire pesadamente, torcí la boca dubitativo.

-De acuerdo, cancela todas las citas de mañana-

Gaara se tenso y volteo a verme con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, frunció el seño y rasguño el escritorio, lo ignore completamente y le dirigí una sonrisa a la secretaria, esta inclino levemente la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, salió sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

-Que estúpido fui al pensar que cumplirías tu promesa- dijo con voz dolida mientras se paraba del escritorio.

-Es mi padre, me necesita-

-Yo te necesito-

Lo mire por un instante y solté una risa burlona.

-Iremos a otro concierto- bufe molesto y mire la ventana, no era para tanto.

-Claro- dijo burlonamente -¿Cuánto tardaras en romper esa promesa?-

-Gaara…-

-Estoy harto, harto de ser un secreto, de que prometas cosas y no las cumplas, de que me lastimes, estoy harto de todo, comienzo a creer que solo soy un juguete para ti-

-No eres un juguete-

Se quedo callado por un instante, creí que la discusión había terminado y yo había ganado, sonreí plácidamente.

-Elige- dijo con voz baja y determinante

-¿Qué?-

-Tu padre o yo…nuestra relación o tus asuntos-

Fruncí el seño enojado, voltee la vista, me miraba con odio y frustración, respiraba algo rápido y apretaba los puños, parecía estar realmente enojado, nunca lo había visto así, me sentía algo intimidado por aquella mirada; si Gaara se lo proponía podría ser el mismísimo Satanás, o incluso algo peor.

Entreabrí la boca levemente, ni siquiera sabía que contestar, baje la vista por unos segundos, lo medite rápidamente y volví a dirigirle la mirada.

-Mis asuntos son más importantes- dije fríamente

Dejo de fruncir el seño y su rostro tomo un aspecto de sorpresa, me miro con resentimiento y sus ojos tomaron un ligero tomo rojizo, tal vez ahora mismo me mataría con una de las plumas que estaban en el escritorio.

-No vuelvas a buscarme- declaro con voz sepulcral que logro hacerme temblar.

Se giro y camino dando zancadas hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, parecía realmente enojado, parecía que realmente le había importado el hecho de que eligiera esos asuntos.

Lo perdí de vista, mire los documentos sobre el escritorio, estaba seguro que esto también tendría repercusiones.

-0-

Mi padre tosió levemente, lo mire por un instante, hace una hora que habíamos terminado de cenar y aun no me decía porque me había querido ver, suspire levemente y me volví a acomodar en el sillón, tenía un ligero sentimiento que no me permitía estar en paz.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- pregunto desinteresado

-Pienso comprar otra casa, quería que me ayudaras-

Lo mire algo extrañado, la cabeza empezó a punzarme levemente, cerré los ojos y me sobe las sienes.

-La empresa no es de venta de condominios-

-Pero debes de tener conocidos-

Fruncí el seño levemente y mire la pequeña mesita en medio de la sala, dos horas de camino para cenar con él y eso era todo lo que quería.

-Bueno- bostezo levemente –Me iré a dormir, buenas noches Shino-

Se fue de la sala, agache la cabeza y sentí un horrible y asfixiante nudo en la garganta, una opresión en el pecho empezó a carcomerme poco a poco, me sentí fatal, metí la mano a mi chamarra y saque los boletos, un ligero sollozo, había sido una tontería, había sido un maldito error.

Y era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas.

Me pare del sillón y fui al jardín, me deje caer exhausto en el pasto, un ligero aroma a humedad y el viento fresco hicieron una composición perfecta para relajarme aunque fuera un poco, aun así no podía dejar de pensar, nunca me he arrepentido de nada, nunca he cometido errores, pero ahora el error que cometí fue muy grande, pasee la mano por mi cabello, mire el cielo con tristeza, ¿Estas eran las repercusiones?, o tal vez sería peor de lo que es ahora.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer, escuche el repetitivo canto de un grillo, el cielo gano un hermoso color turquesa, suspire, la luna ya casi estaba en lo alto del cielo, mire los boletos de nuevo, sentí hundirme en un hoyo negro, sentí que hasta la luna me decía que había sido un idiota, y lo fui, escoger algo insignificante en vez de él.

¿Exactamente que había hecho?, arruine mi vida por completo, el, parecía ser la única persona que había correspondido mis sentimientos, la única, y yo, yo solo lo arruine, la única persona que me había amado completamente, era la persona que mas me odiaba en este mundo, y podía estar seguro que él nunca me perdonaría, creo que el amor es en realidad una trampa mortal.

-Hola Shino-

Me tense y casi di un brinco por el susto, me voltee y vi a mi madre parada frente a mí, resplandeciente como siempre, como yo nunca pude ser.

-Hola Cariño- volvió a saludarme efusivamente, note un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

-Hola mama-

La mire un poco más detenidamente, llevaba un Kimono verde limón con adornos de flores blancas, tenía el cabello suelto y disperso, unas cuantas canas comenzaban a aflorar en su negro cabello, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con felicidad y me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa, estaba cargando una caja de cartón, la dejo en el suelo y se sentó junto a mí, me senté y la mire por un instante, enseguida me abrazo fuertemente, pude ver los tallos de una planta dentro de la caja, sonreí y correspondí el abrazo, a ella le encantaban las flores.

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien- respondí con un hilo de voz

-Lamento no haber estado en la cena, pero había una venta de flores y me quede maravillada- me sonrió dulcemente y revolvió mi cabello.

Mi madre era muy diferente a mí, ella sonreía, era dulce y amable, emanaba felicidad, mi madre era lo que yo nunca quise ser, lo que nunca podría ser.

-¿Qué es eso?- me arrebato los boletos de un tirón, me queje levemente, los examino con la vista y me miro extrañada –Un concierto- susurro algo desconcertada -¿Por qué no fuiste?-

-Papa dijo que tenía algo que discutir conmigo-

Rio levemente y me entrego los boletos

-No debiste cancelar tu compromiso, ahora lo más importante para tu padre es de qué color pintar la casa- me sonrió

Mire lo boletos y bufe levemente

-¿Con quién ibas a ir?- me pregunto de repente

Me tense y mire el pasto como si fuera lo más importante, no quería hablar de ese asunto con mi madre.

Me revolvió de nuevo el cabello

-Te traje un regalo- se volteo y saco algo de la caja, volteo de nuevo y me entrego una maceta con rosas rojas, eran verdaderamente bellas, un rojo carmesí intenso, los tallos de un vivo color verde, parecían una pintura en vez de flores de la vida real.

-Me gustan- susurre acariciando un pétalo de una rosa.

-Que bueno- se paro y tomo la caja entre sus manos –Iré a darle agua a estas hermosuras-

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la caja?- dije a medio camino de pararme del suelo.

-Deberías empezar a ser egoísta para encontrar tu felicidad- dijo con voz suave y parsimoniosa –Hasta luego cariño- me dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se fue del jardín.

Mire atónito el rumbo por el que se había ido, ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?, "egoísta", no puedo, no puedo ser egoísta, para serlo necesito algo de valor y no tengo eso, el me importaba, demasiado, pero yo soy un asqueroso cobarde que no sabe ser egoísta, mire el cielo y sentí lagrimas escurrir por mis mejillas, marcando su territorio en mi rostro, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba mucho y dolía saber que yo fui el que ocasiono el que él me odiara, dolía saber que no podría estar de nuevo a su lado, si tan solo fuera un poco egoísta.

Me jale los cabellos, rechine los dientes y el camino de lagrimas se volvió más grueso, cerré los ojos apretando fuertemente los parpados, se sentía tan mal, me odiaba a mí mismo, su imagen, sus ojos mirándome con odio y resentimiento, eran como agujas clavándose en mi piel sin ningún remordimiento, como si me desgarraran por dentro, agónicamente el dolor se volvió más fuerte, tal vez, tal vez si podría ser egoísta aunque fuera por una vez en mi vida.

Me levante del suelo y corrí hacia la entrada, encontré al chofer, le hice una seña y me siguió al auto, me subí y cerré la puerta de un portazo, solo un poco egoísta, solo un poco.

-¿A dónde señor?- me pregunto viéndome por el espejo retrovisor

-La casa de Gaara-

-¿El señor Sabaku?- pregunto dudoso y extrañado

-Si- respondí frustrado –Rápido- dije demandantemente

Mire hacia afuera por la ventana, las nubes resonaron con enojo y una lluvia peligrosa comenzó furiosa, suspire, tenía que apurarme, quería estar con él, arreglar las cosas, sentí mi corazón latir violentamente tratando de salirse de mi pecho en cada latido que daba, el trayecto fue más que agonizante, parecía que el tiempo iba cada vez más lento, empezó a granizar y las pequeñas bolas de hielo golpeteaban el auto produciendo un sonido estresante, reaccione y reconocí la "Casa" de Gaara, era más bien una mansión, grande e imponente de color rojo con detalles de color negro, unos tres o cuatro pisos, enterré mis uñas en mis manos, el auto paro, Salí corriendo del automóvil y me dirigí a la puerta de la casa.

Las bolas de granizo me golpeaban la cara y el cuerpo, como balas heladas tratando de derribarme e impedir que llegara con él, la lluvia me calaba los huesos y poco a poco me sentí entumecido, pero no importaba, cada gota de agua parecía más fría que la anterior, toque el timbre insistentemente, mi corazón latía incontrolablemente, mis piernas y brazos parecían pesar una tonelada, mis ojos tenían un horrible escozor y temblaba sin control alguno, la puerta se abrió, El anciano mayordomo con traje frac color negro, me miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué hace en estas condiciones señor?-

Se hiso a un lado abriéndome paso para entrar a la casa, entre y me sentí relajado al sentir el ambiente cálido que tenia la casa.

-Vengo a ver a Gaara- dije tiritando los dientes

Asintió con la cabeza, me señalo la sala de espera, asentí y fui hacia la sala, estornude, espere por unos cuantos minutos, escuche un leve grito de enojo, mire la puerta y unos pocos minutos después el mayordomo volvió.

-Lo siento, no quiere verlo-

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta, Salí de la sala y me encamine a la puerta, "Egoísta", esa palabra seguía en mi cabeza, no sería malo serlo por primera vez en mi vida, voltee, el mayordomo no me seguía, sonreí y subí las escaleras, en cuanto termine de subir las escaleras me enoje al ver los miles de cuartos que había, suspire resignado, era más posible que me descubrieran a que lo encontrara en alguna de todos esos cuartos.

Cerré lo ojos frustrado, camine con paso lento tratando de no hacer ruido, escuche un leve sonido, me voltee, una puerta frente a mí, estaba entreabierta, me asome con cautela para ver si había alguien adentro, ¡Bingo!, ahí estaba Gaara, mirando por la ventana, vestido con una pijama de seda color rojo.

Entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo, volteo a verme algo asustado, frunció el seño en cuanto me reconoció, realmente estaba enojado conmigo.

-Lárgate- ordeno enojado

-Quería disculparme-

-Que lastima es demasiado tarde-

-De verdad lo lamento-

-¡Lárgate!- grito con furia

Camino hacia la puerta para sacarme de la habitación, lo tome del brazo y lo jale atrayéndolo hacia mí, lo abrace fuertemente, tembló y soltó un sonido gutural, su cuerpo era muy cálido en comparación con el mío

-Estas frio- susurro volviendo a temblar y comenzando a golpearme en el pecho para que lo soltara.

-Estuve un rato bajo la lluvia… quiero estar contigo, fui un…-

-Idiota, Imbécil, Estúpido, Bastardo, Hijo de…-

-¡Lo sé!- grite frustrado –Se que soy todo eso y más, que merezco tu odio, que yo provoque tu odio hacia mí, pero yo, yo solo buscaba una oportunidad, tu perdón-

Se deshizo del abrazo y me empujo fuertemente

-¿Mi perdón?- sonrió burlonamente –Creí que no te importaba, que yo no era tan importante como tus asuntos-

-Me he dado cuenta que eres más importante que eso- lo mire insistentemente.

Me regresaba la mirada con el seño fruncido, rechino los dientes y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, su rostro tomo un aspecto de tristeza, agacho levemente la cabeza y suspiro.

-En parte fue mi culpa, me rebaje demasiado, permití el estar oculto, permití tus errores, permití que me trataras como un juguete- su voz parecía tan ida, parecía no tener fuerzas para continuar –Me estuve preguntando porque permití eso y la única respuesta que encuentro es… que te amo demasiado… eso comienza a dolerme-

-Yo te amo- le dije acercándome a el lentamente

-No es cierto- susurro con tristeza y la voz se le quebraba levemente –Tu te preocupas siempre de lo que dice la gente, te importa más lo que los demás piensan de ti que lo que yo pienso de ti… Tú no puedes amar a nadie… para amar tienes que pensar solo en esa persona especial, vivir solo para esa persona, para complacerla en todo lo que sea… Tú solo piensas en lo que dicen los demás y eso empieza a matarme lentamente-

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, lo entendía y estaba de acuerdo, porque realmente yo no sé amar, porque soy demasiado estúpido y cobarde como para amar, pero no quería que todo acabara, no quería despertar y preguntarme si realmente lo nuestro paso o solo fue un sueño irrelevante, pero, ¿Cómo fue que todo llego hasta este punto?, ahora mismo quiero viajar en el tiempo y evitar todo, ahora mismo quiero matarme para acabar con el dolor dentro de mí.

-Sé que tengo muchos defectos- comencé algo dubitativo –se que no soy alguien normal pero yo…-

-Creo que esto llego en buen momento- me interrumpió enojado –porque al ponerme a pensar en nosotros- alzo la vista para mirar el techo –me di cuenta de muchas cosas, las cosas que odio de ti, pero que tengo por seguro que si te las dijera no las cambiarias, las constantes peleas que tenemos, la insana relación que hemos creado, de lo idiota que me veo escondiendo nuestra supuesta relación, y todo eso me ha hecho pensar mucho, y creo que- me miro penetrantemente a los ojos –Ya no te amo-

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sentí como si una daga se incrustara en mi pecho, deje de respirar por un momento, una sensación de vértigo me invadió, perdí el control de mi cuerpo y mi cara empezó a humedecerse de nuevo, solo que esta vez no eran gotas de lluvia frías, eran lagrimas cálidas, "Ya no te amo" resonó con potencia en mi cabeza, perforando como si de un taladro se tratara mis pensamientos, ¿Demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas?, esto no podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad, desearía que fuera solo una pesadilla, desearía no haber provocado todo esto, ser solo un poco egoísta, yo no debía permitir que esto fuera verdad.

Lo jale de la pijama y lo acerque a mí, lo bese salvajemente sin delicadeza alguna, interpuso los brazos tratando de separarse, lo tome del cuello y profundice el beso, se quejo molesto, solté un leve quejido, me separe levemente jadeando.

-Tú no puedes dejar de amarme- lo abrace posesivamente –Porque yo te amo, te amo demasiado, preferiría matarte antes de permitir que te alejaras de mi, nadie más que yo puede estar a tu lado, así que por favor- solté un sollozo –por favor no me obligues a alejarme, yo no soportaría estar lejos de ti, yo solo…solo quiero una segunda oportunidad-

Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello y comencé a llorar desesperadamente, oficialmente me había rebajado todo lo que podía, porque ya no me importaba mi orgullo o lo que la gente dijera, porque me acababa de dar cuenta que sin el realmente no tengo un sentido para seguir respirando.

El no se movió ni un milímetro, dejo de intentar separarse de mí, simplemente se convirtió en una estatua, tal vez si fue demasiado tarde, tal vez mis palabras fueron demasiado hirientes, sin marcha atrás, cave mi propia tumba, resignarme, solo podía resignarme, hacerme a la idea de que yo ya era insignificante para Gaara, que ya no me amaba y que todo había sido mi culpa, solloce ahogadamente, temblé y sentí un dolor por todo mi cuerpo, todo dolía, todo parecía tan distante, comencé a separarme lentamente de él, a un solo paso del final.

Me sujeto de la ropa y me abrazo fuertemente, hundió la cabeza en mi cuello.

-No te alejes- su aliento cálido se sintió revitalizante –No te alejes- repitió con voz más fuerte –Yo…no quiero que te alejes, solo te quiero a mi lado, solo para mí- soltó un quejido y bruscamente tomo mi rostro y me beso delicadamente –Solo ámame a mi- ordeno susurrando sobre mis labios

¿Realmente no era tarde?, ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando?, las posibilidades parecían tan confusas y distantes, lo abrace tratando de asegurarme que no era un juego de mi mente, me sentí aliviado el sentir su cuerpo y que correspondiera el abrazo, aun podía estar junto a él.

-Gracias- murmure cerca de su oído

Me quede abrazándolo largo rato, tratando de que esa dulce fantasía no se fuera tan fácil, de que no fuera un sueño, el dolor disminuyo, parecía que todo tenía otro sentido, parecía aun haber algo porque seguir respirando, ese algo por el cual seguir con vida, mis lentes resbalaron levemente por mi nariz, me separe un poco tratando de acomodarlos, Gaara se tenso y me estrujo fuertemente.

-No te alejes- susurro con molestia

Deje que los lentes cayeran al suelo, miles de luces blancas comenzaron a cegarme, sonreí levemente y enrede los brazos en su cintura, hundí mi cabeza en su cuello

-Nunca podría alejarme- susurre cerca de su oído, aspire el aroma de su cabello, me relaje completamente y cerré los ojos, acaricie con mi nariz su cabello, entreabrí los ojos, solo veía luces brillantes distorsionar las imágenes, cerré los ojos y suspire

-Tal vez sea tiempo de vivir juntos, escuche su risa y me abrazo mas fuerte

-Tal vez- dijo vagamente

Tal vez esta era el amor más extraño y masoquista del mundo, pero a fin de cuentas era amor.

* * *

><p>Bueno y así es como esta historia llego al final, realmente espero que les haya gustado, (o que la hayan leído al menos).<p>

Gracias Umeki Nara por leer la historia y dejar comentarios, gracias a ti termine la historia y escribo "Gente Extraña", gracias ^-^

Y a los que leyeron y aun así no dejaron review gracias.

Dudas, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, son bien recibidas gracias por leer!


End file.
